Blanco Infierno
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Basado en una historia real... Ash decide entrar al servicio militar de Kanto para poder ayudar a su madre con el hogar... Misty lo espera al final del camino...pero lo espera un duro destino... Dedicado a las 45 desaparecidas en las heladas faldas del vo


NOTA DEL AUTOR: El fin de semana pasado, en Chile, 45 jóvenes murieron en las cercanías del volcán Antuco. Este Fic es dedicado al primer joven que encontraron, tanto como a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida en las heladas faldas de la montaña. Sé que para los One-Shot no se acostumbra poner reviews, pero si quieren opinar cualquier cosa, por favor posteen...

* * *

**BLANCO INFIERNO**

"Hace 1 mes aproximadamente ingresé a 'servir a mi país', como conscripto de la armada. No era mi intención, ni la de mi madre, pero en la comunidad rural de Pueblo Paleta no hay muchas posibilidades de surgir, y mi entrenamiento Pokémon no da suficientes dividendos como para mantenerme a mi y a mi madre, después de que se acabara el dinero que nos dejó mi padre para vivir después de morir.

Yo no creo que necesitemos un ejercito en tiempos de paz como los de hoy, creo que es una perdida de capital de país, pero es una forma para que personas de menos recursos podamos salir adelante.

Mi madre, el profesor Oak y Misty vinieron a despedirnos, tanto Brock, Gary, Tracy, Richie como yo nos inscribimos ese día. Brock lo hizo para formar carácter, Gary para probar que era tan fuerte como yo, Tracy para probar que es más que un observador y Richie por las mismas razones que yo.

Antes de ingresar al regimiento, convencí a mi mamá de que era la mejor forma de seguir, que nunca iba a permitir que ella trabajara. Cuando ingresaba, una mano me detuvo.  
- Ash... - escuché con la voz de Misty desde mi espalda - ... por favor, cuídate... - finalizó con la cabeza gacha.  
- No te preocupes - le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa - nada me impedirá regresar con bien... - y mientras me daba vuelta susurré sin querer - ...nada me impedirá regresar contigo.

Sólo espero que lo que le prometí pueda cumplirlo...

Primero nos separaron en grupos por apellido, Gary fue enviado a ciudad Carmín, para entrenamiento marítimo, Brock fue enviado a la zona norte de ciudad plateada, a Monte Luna, donde haría entrenamiento de infantería. En tanto, a Richie, Tracy y a mi, nos llevaron al Monte Plateado, que más que monte, parece un gran volcán.

Nos creímos con suerte, ya que estaríamos juntos, en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento. 'Esto será muy divertido' pensábamos a cada kilómetro que avanzaba el transporte militar hacia nuestro destino... nuestro fatal destino.

Llegamos al regimiento a las 2200 (creo que me estoy acostumbrando), y afortunadamente a los tres nos tocó en la misma división, y en la misma habitación.  
- ¡Yo tomaré arriba del camarote! - grité entrando en la habitación.  
- Esta bien - dijo Richie - entonces yo tomaré la de abajo.

Tracy, más callado, tomó una de al lado. Como imaginarán, Tracy es un chico más 'cómodo', por tanto, no está muy feliz acá, pero...  
- No te preocupes, esto me servirá mucho en mi profesión futura - me contestó.  
- Mejor vamos a dormir - sugirió Richie, ya acomodado.  
- Si, tienes razón - afirmé - Mañana madrugaremos.  
- Como todos los días...  
- No seas pesimista Tracy - repliqué - esto será genial.

Nos recostamos. Me costó dormirme... hace algún tiempo que no dejo de pensar en Misty... su linda cara, sus lindos ojos... no se que piense ella de mi, pero voy a extrañar estar lejos de ella por estos largos meses. Ahora creo que tal vez no la vuelva a ver... no, no debo pensar en ello... hice una promesa, y un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas.

¡A LEVANTARSE FLOJOS! - escuchamos un alarido estruendoso, acompañado de trompetas en la clásica melodía para despertar.

Sabíamos que iba a ser así, que tendríamos que levantarnos a las 500 horas, pero igual es muy temprano. Lo primero que hicieron fue cortarnos el cabello... ¡me gustaba mucho mi cabello¡guaaaa!. Y con mucho sueño comenzamos con una rutina que se repetiría durante el último mes. Un pelotudo que apenas sabe hablar, nos ordenaba a cada momento lo que debíamos hacer, salir en paños menores a dar vueltas al regimiento, con unos 3 grados Celsius para 'entrar en la calore', según él. Luego, nos dábamos una ducha con el agua fría, que venía directo de la cima de la montaña, para colocarnos ese traje verde con casco, que normalmente es de camuflaje, pero aquí, con tanto blanco no nos servirá. Después, una mini excursión por las heladas y blancas faldas de la montaña, que duraba hasta las 1200 horas. Almorzábamos un menjurje, mientras nuestros instructores con cuchillo y tenedor en mano, engullían un gran pedazo de Bistec. Posteriormente, y sin mucho descanso, nos tocaba una seguidilla de ejercicios y entrenamientos varios hasta las 1800. Finalmente, camaradería hasta las 2000, cuando la luz se cortaba, y nos recibía el reino de Morfeo.

Tracy se quejaba todas las noches, y aunque siempre le reclamaba que era un bebe, yo también terminaba muerto, pero esto me ayudará para mi físico, así le gustaré más a Misty.

Ayer, fuimos informados que atravesaríamos el monte Plateado por la ladera Sur, para llegar al regimiento Jotho. Estamos a pleno otoño, y aunque el blanco abunda a las alturas que nos encontramos, el Sol nos alumbró ayer durante todo el día. Será un paseo fácil... o por lo menos, eso afirmó el oficial a cargo.

Esa noche, platicábamos sobre el viaje de mañana.  
- Ash - comentaba Tracy - por la radio afirmaban que el tiempo de mañana en ciudad Plateada será horrible... ¿qué pasará si hay tormenta?  
- Pues, yo creo que no saldremos - contesto Richie antes que yo.  
- Tienes razón - corroboré - es lo más seguro... pero mejor vamos a dormir, si no tenemos suerte, mañana tendremos mucho que caminar...

La verdad, me gustaba el momento que nos mandaban a descansar, donde por lo menos en mis pensamientos podía reunirme con Misty, y pudiendo saborear la rica comida de mamá, y no el menjurje insípido de aquí. Si, mi vida era perfecta, comparada con las torturas y abusos que se cometen aquí... pero valdrá la pena... si logro terminar...

Abrí mis ojos antes de la hora de despertar... la nieve pegaba con fuerza la sólida ventana de la habitación. Hoy no saldremos...

¡COMO QUE IREMOS A JOTHO? - gritamos al unísono a nuestro oficial a cargo, con lo cual sólo logramos ser los primeros en salir del segundo escuadrón. Todos nos vestíamos para el viaje... nos pasaron los mismos trajes de todos los días, mientras los oficiales se armaban con ropas y equipamientos de última generación... 'su entrenamiento debe ser para que podamos soportar todo en la guerra', escuchamos... como si entráramos en guerra con Jotho, Naranja o Hoen.

El primer pelotón llegó 9:00 horas después de salir, era nuestro turno... obedeciendo a nuestro castigo, Tracy Richie y yo salimos adelante de todos.  
- ¡Si el primer escuadrón pudo llegar, nosotros también! - afirmó el oficial detrás de nosotros, mientras avanzábamos a través de la nieve.

De a poco, Tracy fue quedándose atrás... pero Richie y yo no miramos tras nosotros durante el duro viaje... Sólo debíamos rodear al lago y seguir adelante.

Después de unas horas de camino comenzó la tormenta...

Avanzamos 1 kilómetro más antes de entender que debíamos pedir ayuda a nuestro oficial. Pero él no estaba...  
- ¿Habrá regresado¿Nos habrá adelantado?...  
- No hables Richie... tenemos que mantener el calor dentro de nosotros.  
- Usemos la radio para que nos vengan a ayudar... - planteó Richie -... o no saldremos vivos.  
- Ya lo intenté... - sentencie -... no sirve la radio por la tormenta... sólo intentemos llegar al regimiento Jotho...

... Sólo intentemos llegar...

El camino cada vez se hacia más difícil... estábamos solos... hacia frío... mucho frío... me empezaba a doler el cuerpo... 'no flaquees' me dije... 'Richie ni siquiera se queja, míralo'... Y lo vi... derrotado en la nieve, y siendo cubierto por más blanco infierno, unos metros más atrás, cerca de una ladera...  
- Richie¿estás bien?... - no respondía - ¡RICHIE!  
- A... Ash... - balbuceaba Richie- no te preocupes por mi... ya... ya no puedo continuar...  
- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! - le grité - ¡yo te llevaré a cuestas si es necesario!...  
- N... No... no importa... y...ya no sobreviviré...  
- ¡TONTERÍAS! Déjame... - lo intenté tomar... pero se apartó - ¡Richie?  
- Ya no... sal... sálvate tu... - y se dejó caer por el precipicio, con sus ojos cerrados y su corazón apunto de detenerse por la hipotermia...  
- ¡NOOOOOO!

Pensé en rendirme como Richie... y aún lo pienso... no sé cuanto falta para llegar, no sé si debí retroceder cuando empezó la tormenta, no sé si alguien sabrá que estamos perdidos... pero debo continuar... que sería de mi mamá si yo no estoy con ella... que diría Misty si supiera que me rendí en la nieve... No... no me rendiré... 'nada me impedirá regresar con bien... nada me impedirá regresar contigo'... nada me impedirá decirte lo que siento ahora...

... Nada...

Lo único que veo es blanco por todas partes... ya no me duele el cuerpo... empieza a darme mucho sueño... no debo dormirme... si me duermo... nunca llegaré con Misty y mamá... pero, como enfrentaré a los padres de Richie... lo deje morir... si sólo me hubiera preocupado antes de él...

... No...

Richie querría que llegara bien... el se sacrificó por mi... maldición... maldición... maldición... siento algo calido en mi mejilla... ¿qué es¿una lágrima?

... Maldición...

Ya no puedo... quiero descansar... pero si lo hago moriré.. debo continuar... cuanto faltará... esperen... es... ese es... e... el refugio..."

La tormenta aun no ha apaciguado, el sol no se asoma afuera del regimiento Plateado, y adentro tampoco... ya que muchas familias sufren por sus hijos... hijos que enviaron con mucha esperanza al servicio militar, y que ahora no se sabe donde están, como están... y si aún están en este mundo...

Misty y la señora Ketchum se encuentran ahí... esperando alguna noticia...

... Alguna buena noticia...

La primera información es que 5 jóvenes ya están muertos... pero que no se pueden conocer nombres por ahora, debido al aún mal tiempo... Cada vez que aparece un militar, o suena algo en el altoparlante, la señora Ketchum llora al no escuchar el nombre de su hijo, mientras Misty intenta consolarla... ya que ella sabía que Ash no rompería su promesa, no importa que...

Un día entero se tuvo que esperar para conocer los primeros nombres de los sobrevivientes de Monte Luna, y de Monte Plateado... y cada nombre que se escuchaba, golpeaba hondo en el corazón de Misty y Vilma. Sin embargo, nombraron entre los refugiados a Tracy, lo que abría una esperanza de que Ash estuviera con él...

... Una esperanza...

Estaba la TV prendida, una voz española narraba las noticias en el canal nacional de Kanto... cuando...

"... Tenemos información de último momento... El primer cuerpo sin vida de los 95 desaparecidos fue encontrado... aún no se sabe su identidad... fue hallado por un arriero, a nada menos que 150 metros del regimiento Jotho... esperen... tenemos la confirmación de su nombre por su ropa... se trata del conscripto...

... Ash Ketchum..."

(Midnight Sons: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back. Primera película Pokémon).

How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
(¿Cómo empezaré mañana sin ti aquí?)  
Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear?  
(¿Quién guiará mi corazón mientras las respuestas desaparecen?)  
Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay?  
(Es muy tarde¿te habrás ido muy lejos?)  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away  
(Mejores amigos por siempre, nunca debiste haberte marchado)

What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
(¿Que haré, tu sabes que soy sólo una mitad sin ti)  
How will I make it through?  
(¿Como yo haré para seguir?)

If only tears could bring you back to me  
(Si sólo lágrimas pudieran regresarte a mi)  
If only love could find a way  
(Si sólo el amor encontrara una manera)  
What I would do, what I would give if you...  
(Que haría, que daría si tu...)  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way  
(Regresas a mi, algún día, como sea, de alguna forma)  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
(Si mis lagrimas pudieran regresarte a mi).

"Finalmente sobrevivieron 40 de los 95 desaparecidos... y estamos en directo con la familia del primer conscripto encontrado en el blanco infierno... pero... la señora está muy afectada para hablar... mientras se tranquiliza, diremos que a las familias se les entregará un sueldo de por vida como compensación... esperen tenemos contacto con... me dicen la novia del conscripto Ketchum... tenemos enlace".

"Efectivamente Amargo, estamos con la señorita..."  
- Misty Waterflower... - dijo con decisión la entrevistada, acompañada por Vilma, pero con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos - y estoy aquí para dar las gracias a Ash... ya que hizo todo esto por nosotras... y quiero decirle que, donde quiera que este... su madre y yo estaremos bien... por él...

... El sol empieza a asomarse...

**FIN.**


End file.
